kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skelly11
Good Mornin'! I see ya like Marx. Waddlekirby Sweep, sweep. Kirby Fighters I know you've been working on Kirby Fighters and the Action Star. I'd like permission to edit your workshop to help you out with the articles Iqskirby (talk) 01:03, June 13, 2014 (UTC) : Sure, I wouldn't mind it, since my progress has been really slow and not having the game is really bad since the information I'm using is taken from Youtube videos that don't even show every little possible thing, and I probably won't be getting the game until either later this month, or at worst in August. It'd be good help since I remember you saying in a forum post somewhere that you own Kirby: Triple Deluxe, and I can't do it alone. Add as much as you like as long as it isn't destructive. : That's for Kirby Fighters though. As for Action Star, I haven't officially claimed it. I asked the question if anybody had claimed it without making the page yet, since I wasn't sure. So, if it hasn't been claimed already by another person and you'd like to make it, then go for it. I haven't officially claimed it yet so it's yours for the taking. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'GOTTA GO FAST']] 01:30, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, I don't have a workshop, so that may be a problem. Iqskirby (talk) 02:02, June 13, 2014 (UTC) : Well then, you can just add the page in my workshop then. I don't mind. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'GOTTA GO FAST']] 02:05, June 13, 2014 (UTC) All right. Edits have been made. Feel free to look Iqskirby (talk) 02:18, June 13, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you! That helped me quite a bit. I still need to find out what that mysterious unnamed boot item does, but other than that I'm almost finished. I found another source from Nintendo with a couple more pictures that I can add, and there should be some single-player pictures on Youtube as well that I can add. But once again, thank you. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'GOTTA GO FAST']] 02:23, June 13, 2014 (UTC) The boot item increases speed and jump height, giving Kirby a blue aura. The Action Star can give this affect to all Kirbys or give the opposite affect to the Kirbys that didn't strike the Action Star, in which they will be slowed down, decreased jump height, and given a crimson aura. As for what it's name is, I don't know. I've just nick-named it the Hermes Boot based on its appearance and increase in jump height. Iqskirby (talk) 02:49, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Uploaded a bunch of pictures that you may use for Kirby Fighters. Got an Action Star picture, but it's not very good and should only be temporary. As for the pictures, some do have names, but are in Japanese. Most of them are in Japanese because I know you don't want names to show up. Not sure if that helps or not though. Iqskirby (talk) 20:29, June 13, 2014 (UTC) You ready to make Kirby Fighters an official page? Seems ready Iqskirby (talk) 03:12, June 19, 2014 (UTC) : I was just about to ask you about that! Well, anyway, yes, it looks ready. I'm ready, and you're ready, and the page is ready, so let's publish it. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'GOTTA GO FAST']] 03:24, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey i'll talk to you Aaronvernatter (talk) 20:00, June 24, 2014 (UTC)aaronvernatter Kirby Fighters Z You excited for this? I've got it claimed for my Workshop. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 16:35, July 25, 2014 (UTC) : Well, assuming that it gets released worldwide, yeah, I am excited about it! I've seen the trailer, and really, so far I must say that I'm pretty impressed. The new stages all look really unique and fun to play, the tag-team mode looks nice, Bell and Beetle are now playable, and I like the look of the new Cutter-upgrade-thing. The only thing I'm a tad skeptical about is if it will be released worldwide. I hope 'it does get released in North America, but it's too early to tell. : I've taken a look at your workshop page, and it looks like you're doing a good job especially for someone who hasn't even played it yet! I wish you luck in creating the section. I just have to ask though, where will we get the screenshots if it never gets released outside of Japan? Everyone here appears to prefer using screenshots taken from the game (especially NBK), so will we just take sreenshots from Youtube videos? Or would that look so unprofessional that we'll have to go out of our way to find a Japanese user that has some screenshots? Well, anyway, good luck in creating the article. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11]] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Soreayit!']] 19:09, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks. Been using a lot of context clues from the trailer video, as well as reusing the format for the original page. As for pictures, we'll have to look for screen shots or pull off YouTube. I'm not particularly find of it either, but what can I do? But there is a good amount of single player content out there from one particular person. Posts videos of it on very hard mode. They're on the workshop page for anyone's (mainly my) convenience. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 20:24, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you for uploading some alternate costumes. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 17:33, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Keep up the good work. Really appreciate it. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 21:31, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ::: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPcFItXhZgc help me out here. What in the world does the Archer Alt look like? I'm having trouble trying to find out what kind of hat it could be. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 23:14, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :: I just found out about that video a few seconds ago. I'm busy uploading all of the screenshots but here is the one that I believe to be Archer's alternate costume: ::: ::: [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Soreayit!']] 23:24, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :::But I don't know what type of hat it is. For example, Parasol now wields a Japanese oil-paper umbrella. Beetle wears the Hydra as its helmet. Beam uses Marx's hat. But I am clueless as to the type of hat this is. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 23:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::Hmm...How about this summary: :::::"A pointed, green hat with three sharp wing-like crests on both of it's sides." :::::Or something like that. It's hat design is pretty hard to describe, so feel free to use more neat-sounding words instead, if you can. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Soreayit!']] 23:34, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Maybe. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 23:35, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, I believe I'm done with the screenshots now, and yeah, I think I prefer your explanation that you published on your workshop page. So, I reccomend that you stick with that one! But I should point out that Archer's alternate costume's star turns purple, 'and it's his bow that turns white. I understand the mistake, so I'm just putting that out there. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11]] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Soreayit!']] 23:45, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Whoops. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 23:49, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Also, could you get me pictures for Cutter alt and Fighter alt? I know I have them, but I want to keep consistency by keeping them facing the screen slightly to the right. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 01:55, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: ::::::::: ::::::::::Here ya go. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Soreayit!']] 02:58, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Thank you; so many colons! Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 03:00, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Whip is up. Get your screen shot whenever you're ready. Unfortunately, we'll need someone else for the Beetle screen shot, as N3DSItalia didn't include the alternate costume in that video. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 14:11, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Okay, I noticed that Fighter is up and I added the screenshot, as well as Archer's, even though that one's video was two days ago...Sorry that I was late...I think that I was busy on August 4th and I couldn't log in on that day. Maybe I did one thing, but I didn't have much time to be on. :::::::::::Anyway, about Beetle's video, I'm kind of stumped honestly...The only thing I can really think to do is contact N3DSItalia himself and ask for a reupload with Beetle's alternate costume. I was worried that you'd disagree though, so what do you think about doing that? You don't have to ask him for me. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Soreayit!']] 02:44, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::It's okay. I wasn't too worried about you uploading a screenshot late. You have a life outside the wiki. About Beetle, perhaps (I think N3DSItalia is a girl, but I may be wrong and it's not entirely relevant) we could ask for that, but I initially thought about waiting for someone else to make a video sometime later. The article won't be posted until it's released in America, if so. If not, surely somebody else will come along to make a video that a snapshot can be taken from. So for now, we just wait. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] ::::::::::: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAcNGr0_0jg got 2 more snapshots for you: Ninja wearing platinum and the Alt costume picture at the end. You can crop out some of the pictures in the credits (yes, there are credits) if you wish. That'd be cool. ::::::::::: also unfortunately you have to redo this as time shows up. You can go to the alt costume video for that. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 15:22, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::: Sorry for not replying sooner, but anyway, you're saying that I need to re-take Hammer's alternate costume using N3DSItalia's video? [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Soreayit!']] 01:46, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah, basically... Sorry I've been giving you quite the bit to do. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 01:49, August 13, 2014 (UTC) That won't be necessary, Skelly. I've got exact-size screenshots of all the alternate costumes except Bomb's. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 01:54, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Well, we only need the Hammer alt without the numbers to keep consistency. We have all the others, save for Beetle in his first pose with the alternate costume. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 02:04, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, well, uh, you see NBK, I kind of already got all of the screenshots for the alternate costumes in the selection screen while you were away on vacation (including Bomb's), and I compiled all of the screenshots on a sub-userpage I created (User:Skelly11/Kirby Fighters Z All Alternate Costumes), and as Iqskirby stated, I only need one more for the collection of the alternate costumes in their first-obtained-pose. I was just about to replace Hammer's picture. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Soreayit!]] 02:42, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I know. But why use YouTube pictures when you can use high-quality, exact-size screenshots? =] NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 03:03, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, what's done is done; but if you want to upload those pictures, go on ahead, I'll see what I think of them. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 03:23, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I knew that we'd eventually replace my pictures with new ones from the game itelf, so I was kinda using them as placeholders since I didn't expect you to get the game this early (Seriously, how do you do that with games that are not even released in America yet and are eShop only?!) I dunno if we should replace ''the already existing pictures just yet, but feel free to help with the quality control of the images by adding extra ones that aren't from Youtube videos. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11]] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Soreayit!']] 05:26, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Congrats on spontaneously waking up. Hope you still feel at home. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 12:06, August 20, 2014 (UTC) : And congratulations to you for being awake at 5:00 A.M! Wait, you're probably in a different time zone. If not, then that's cool too. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Soreayit!]] 12:15, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::In a different time zone. You in California? Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 12:25, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back Skelly. It's good to see you again. So, I hope you may have gotten the news, I don't recall when exactly you left, but Kirby Fighters Z is now in America. Seems like a good time. I also see that you've been playing a fair bit of Triple Deluxe. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''ZEEEEE!!]] 12:12, September 5, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry for the semi-late reply, but thanks for the warm welcome back, and yes, I did hear that KFZ was released in America, and I'm mostly shocked, really! I mean, they didn't announce anything beforehand; no trailers, no release date, no previews, nothing. They just up and released it all of the sudden, almost like they knew that it was released in Japan first and they wanted to surprise everyone just when it was getting to the point when an American release was starting to become doubtful. Besides that, I'm pretty glad that I'll get a chance to play it finally. I still really like the look of KFZ (now technically called "KFD"), and now that I've played the originial Kirby Fighters sub-game and love it I'm confident that this app-expansion thingy game will live up to all of the excitement that it's been getting. Now I just gotta find a time to buy the dang thing... [[User:Skelly11|'''Skelly11]] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Soreayit!']] 07:06, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Same. I have a lot of cash, but no eShop balance. Iqskirby ''ZEEEEE!!'' 11:14, September 6, 2014 (UTC) 100% If you're having difficulty trying to get 100%, I can help you out, namely for True Arena strategies and Rare Keychain specifics. Iqskirby RUN! HE'S GOT DEBUG MODE! 19:55, September 12, 2014 (UTC)